


You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun

by ZeeTaoHime



Series: Zee's  RHAEGAR x LYANNA AU Week 2018 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I made this because I am trash for, Zutara, fire lord rhaegar, the last airbender au, water tribe lyanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTaoHime/pseuds/ZeeTaoHime
Summary: RHAEGAR  X  LYANNA AU WeekDay 2: Films/books AUAfter defeating his father, Fire Lord Aerys, Prince Rhaegar must wear the crown and unite a world ruined by war. To show that he is different from his father, Fire Lord Rhaegar decides to marry Lyanna from the Southern Water Tribe





	You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this so long? lmao
> 
> A bit late for the Rlauweek, but it took a while to write...
> 
> Visit my tumblr: @valaenahearteyes

He had made it. He had usurped his father’s throne. Fire Lord Aerys would no longer hurt others.

 

“Your Grace, we must imprison your father’s generals before they can react.” Arthur Dayne stepped forward and placed his hands on the Prince’s shoulders. “There can be no opposition when you are announced Fire Lord.”

 

“Yes, of course.” He turned to look at his friend, hands still trembling. “Take Barristan and Jaime with you, Gregor and I will take care of my father’s body.”

 

“As you wish.” The three men left the throne room in a haste. Rhaegar was sure they could manage the generals on their own. “I wish it hadn’t come to this.”

 

“You couldn’t foresee that your father would kill himself when you finally showed yourself to rebel against him.” Gregor was trying his best to offer some comfort, but it didn’t come easily to him. “You are not the one to blame for this.”

 

“Still, I did not wish to start my reign with blood, especially the blood of my family.”

 

“I understand, I really do, but do you really think the people your father have hurt for so long would accept anything besides his death?”

 

“Let’s just hope they do not ask for all of my family’s blood.”

 

“I would not allow it.” Gregor was firm in his statement, it made Rhaegar’s chest warm.

 

……

 

He was crowned the next day, with all the Fire Nation watching as he took over the empire Fire Lord Aerys had formed in his madness. He could feel the suspicion of the people over his generals, only Tywin of the ancient Lannister family was a firebender. Arthur was an earthbender from the vast deserts of the Earth Kingdom, Brynden was a waterbender from the far north and old Jon was an airbender. Never before had a Fire Lord filled his ranks with other elements. The suspicion was because of how the Fire Nation had been used to feel superior, the mightiest element. Rhaegar would try to change that mindset.

 

After the crowning ceremony, the new Fire Lord and his generals went to discuss the world’s future on the meeting chambers. The room was a majestic thing, full of dragon statues made of gold, spitting fire endlessly to light the room. There used to be tapestries showing his father’s “prowess” in battle, but Rhaegar had ordered them destroyed; his father’s violence would be condemned, not praised. He would have new ones made, he had already requested the first one: The image of himself and his generals, benders of different elements, uniting for a cause. It would represent the start of a new era for the Fire Nation.

 

“Fire Lord Rhaegar, may I have the word?” Tywin asked once they were all seated and proceeded to talk after his overlord nodded. “Now that your throne is secure, you must find a wife to sire your heirs. Your father still has supporters and they may want to put Prince Viserys so they can manipulate him.”

 

“I agree.” Old Jon spoke right after, his soft voice had all the kindness Tywin’s lacked. “If I may give you a suggestion, I think you should not wed a woman of the Fire Nation, but rather one from the other countries.”

 

“This is ridiculous!” Tywin snapped before Rhaegar could give a piece of his mind. “The Fire Lady should be at least from the Fire Nation.”

 

“Not your daughter, I presume.” Brynden spat sarcastically. “I think taking a woman from the Water Tribe would pass a better message, opposite elements joining to rule a better world together.”

 

“A _waterbender?”_ It was Tywin’s turn to spit his venom. “This is the most ridiculous-”

 

Rhaegar hit the table with his fist, making a loud noise that silenced both men.

 

“I agree that I need a wife, General Tywin.” He said calmly to his fellow firebender, turning to look at Brynden next. “And I agree that a woman from the one of the Water Tribes would be the best option.”

 

“Wonderfel!” The bender said joyfully and looked to Tywin with mockery in his eyes. “I have two beautiful nieces for you to chose and...”

 

“However.” He interrupted, raising his hand. “I will choose a bride from the Southern Water Tribe.”

 

Tywin’s mouth twitched upwards as he looked at Brynden.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“They were the ones to suffer the most from my father’s hands, this will be my first attempt to mend the hurt.” He had discussed it with Arthur for a long time, trying to figure how to make amends with them.

 

“A good plan.” Jon nodded and caressed his long beard. “With one of them as your wife, you can help them more freely without many objections for it’s your wife’s people.” He looked pleased. “A sensible plan.”

 

“Aren’t you upset that the Fire Lord hasn’t even considered an Air Nomad girl?” Brynden surely was as angry as Tywin with Rhaegar’s decision, but he hid it poorly.

 

“Not at all.” Jon waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t let your anger linger too much, it will poison your body as much as it does with your mind, Brynden.”

 

“Don’t tell me how to feel.” He nearly barked before muttering to himself. “Weird monk.”

 

“It is settled, then.” Rhaegar moved to stand.

 

“It is not, sir.” The firebender spoke again. “You will be breaking centuries of tradition by marrying a foreigner.”

 

“The same traditions that have caused much suffering to the world.” Rhaegar stood and the others did the same. “This meeting is over and I have made my decision long before I came here to inform you. General Barristan is already preparing a ship so I can travel to the Southern Water Tribe to find a bride.” He gave his back to them and left the room, followed closely by Arthur.

 

“You handled yourself pretty well back there, my old friend.” They walked side by side down the majestic hallways of the Fire Palace. “I must say that General’s Brynden’s red face was rather enjoyable to look at.”

 

“As red as his hair.” Rhaegar gave him a small smile and Arthur laughed loudly. “I think he wanted me to wed one of his nieces since I traveled to his tribe to offer an alliance.”

 

“By the way he and his brother kept making sit beside the girls whenever they invited you for a feast should have made you notice it sooner.” The sandbender was trying to catch his breath. “But you didn’t even look at them, poor things.”

 

Arthur was right. Rhaegar had spent nearly two weeks negotiating at the Northern Water Tribe, but he could barely remember how the two princesses looked. He supposed they had the same red hair as their uncle.

 

“Do you think it is wise to leave the capital so soon after gaining the throne? I know you want to settle things as fast as you can, but maybe you should stay for a while before traveling again.”

 

“I appreciate your worry, Arthur, but I must make peace with the Southern Water Tribe.” Rhaegar was already walking towards the litter that would take him to the Fire Palace’s private pier on which an enormous ship was waiting for him.

 

“Let’s go find the next Fire Lady, my friend.” He said to Arthur before sitting on the luxurious litter.

 

…….

 

 

“They say the new Fire Lord is the most handsome man in the world!” Bethany sighed loudly.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Her sister, Barbrey, scolded. “Brandon is the most handsome man in the world.”

 

“How can you say that if you have never seen the world, Barbrey?” Berena mocked but shrieked when the other woman threw ice at her. “Stop! You make the clothes we’re sewing all wet!”

 

Lyanna sighed, trying to ignore their rambling and concentrate. She had finished repairing the coat she had been working, but instead of moving to the next one, she was trying to turn a chunk of ice back into the water with her bending.

 

The Southern Water Tribe had no benders anymore. They had all been taken by the orders of Fire Lord Aerys to God’s knows where and there was no one left that could possibly train Lyanna. In fact, she was the only waterbender that had been born after the Fire Lord’s attacks. None of her friends had the ability. Neither did her brothers.

 

Because of that, she tried to train by herself whenever she could, but bending was difficult, _very difficult._ Especially when trying to learn it alone. When she had started, when she was twelve, she would only manage to hold the water up for a few seconds, but the practice was worth it, and now she could control the water more skillfully, even if she couldn’t do much, not even freeze and unfreeze it at will. She did it in accidents sometimes… It took three hours to melt Benjen’s hair.

 

Then, she saw something black slowly fall into the ground in front of her eyes.

 

“I didn’t know black snow existed...” Berena whispered to herself.

 

“This is not snow.” Lyanna stood up abruptly, scarring the others. “It’s the Fire Nation. Go find my brothers!” She yelled at them and dropped the coat, running towards the village. “They went out hunting, go get them!”

 

She didn’t wait to see if they had done what she asked, she had already left them behind. Lyanna didn’t know what she could possibly do to protect the village; she wasn’t a good bender and was much better with bows than with a lance. She didn’t know what to do, but she would try to protect her people anyway.

 

She moved forward, passing through everyone that had gathered to watch the ship hit land, and stood between the village and the soldiers who were slowly coming out of the ship. They didn’t say anything, nor did they attack. They just moved into formation and waited. Lyanna stared at them in confusion, and it only got worse when she saw a man dressed in green come out. He was from the Earth Kingdom, no doubt.

 

“Greetings.” He said with a big smile. “I am Arthur Dayne from the Great Deserts of the Earth Kingdom. We come in peace!” He raised both of his hands to show that he carried no weapon. “Fire Lord Rhaegar has come with me and he wished to offer peace and mend the Fire Nation’s relationship with your tribe.”

 

“How can we know that you aren’t just a firebender dressed in green?” Lyanna heard her brother’s voice and turned to see Brandon and Ned approaching her. “They have pulled this trick before.”

“I can guarantee I am no firebender.” His hand went inside his pocket and emerged with four rocks. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He opened his hand and the rocks started to levitate and when he started to move his fingers, they started spinning in the air.

 

The children who had sneaked closer giggled in excitement and wonder as they watched the charming stranger do his trick. Brandon scoffed but seemed convinced enough to lower his spear.

 

“Very well, we will meet the new Fire Lord.” He started the earthbender for a few seconds. “Lyanna.” He called her name and made her jump in surprise. “Do you mind heading back to my hut and making some tea for our guests?”

 

Normally she would have refused, but at that moment, he wasn’t her brother Bran, he was chief Brandon and in those moments she wouldn’t undermine his authority, especially not in front of foreigners. She nodded in silence and turned around to make her way to the main hut of the village. The chief’s hut was the home of the chief and his family and since Brandon had no wife and children, Lyanna, Ned and Benjen still lived with him.

 

Lyanna lighted the fire and left the water to boil while she wondered why the hell was the Fire Lord doing there. Traders had told her the story about this new Fire Lord. About how he had defeated his father and imprisoned all of the previous generals replacing them with ones from different origins. He sounded like quite a man.

 

Ned was the first to enter, his eyes staring deeply into hers. They were calm and that told her that this new Fire Lord wasn’t a total prick at least. Next, the earthbender, Arthur, came in and gave her a big smile in greeting; Brandon came right after and following him was the most handsome man Lyanna had ever seem.

 

He was extremely pale, with long silver hair that nearly reached his hips and dark indigo eyes that seemed to be so deep that she could drown in them. He sat with an elegance that she had never seen in a man before.

 

“Is the tea ready, sweet sister?” Brandon asked and took her out of her dumbstruck phase.

 

“Y-yes!” She took four cups and poured the tea slowly, her shaking hands weren’t really helping her that day. She gave them the tea one by one without much problem, but when she turned to give the last cup to the Fire Lord, her hands just wouldn’t stop shaking and she couldn’t find the strength to look him in the eyes.

 

When he took the cup, his hands brushed hers and she was surprised with how warm they were.

 

“You may leave us now, Lya.”

 

“Actually, chief Brandon,” The Fire Lord interrupted, his voice was as beautiful as the rest of him. “What I came here to discuss involves your sister as well and I would like her to stay and listen.”

 

Suspicion returned to her brother’s face, but he just nodded and told her she could stay. Lyanna sat as far away as she could from the Fire Lord. Ned’s eyes met hers, they carried a glint of worry. She nodded discretely, aiming to tell that she was alright. Lyanna had this deep connection with Ned, they could have a conversation with just their eyes. It always amazed her how well they could communicate without the use of words.

 

“State your business.” Brandon waved his hand and took a sip from the tea, his eyes looked towards Lyanna for a few seconds before returning to the two visitors. “I don’t have all day.”

 

“As you know, I have deposed my father and imprisoned his generals.” The Fire Lord lowered his cup, placing it on the ground. “I plan to build a new Fire Nation, focused more on diplomacy and peacekeeping. However, my father still has supporters and they might see fit to get rid of me and reign through my younger brother, Viserys. I need to find a wife, but not just a pretty girl from the Fire Nation. I need a ‘foreigner’, for lack of a better word.” He took his eyes from Brandon and stared right at Lyanna. “I am here to officially ask your sister’s hand in marriage.”

 

“My sister? The Fire Lady?” Brandon threw his head back and roared in laughter. “That _really_ doesn’t fit her personality.”

 

Lyanna’s mind was racing at that moment. Did he want to marry her? _Her?_ Of all the women from the other elements, he wanted her? From the poor and destroyed Southern Water Tribe? Then, her confusion turned to anger. What if she didn’t want to marry him? Well, she _didn’t!_ He was the fucking Fire Lord, for crying out loud! She wouldn’t just forget what he had done to her people. Beasts like the fire soldiers could only be controlled by another beast.

 

Ned whispered something into Brandon’s ear and his eyes focused on his little sister. He nodded and whispered something back, his face showing signs of anger, but they slowly dissipated as Ned started to whisper again. The oldest seemed to realize something as he turned to look at the Fire Lord.

 

“I accept your offer, but we must discuss the terms first.”

 

“What?” Her yell turned all the heads to her direction. “That’s not your decision to make!”

 

Ned stood up quickly and moved closer to her, whispering for her to follow him. She would have kicked and screamed, but the look in his eyes told her that he wished to talk to her about something serious. She stood and accepted his hand, following him out of the hut, but not before throwing daggers with her eyes at Brandon. Eddard dragged her away from the hut into a more isolated place, away from prying ears.

 

“Why did Brandon accept?”

 

“Lyanna, please calm down.” Her brother held her by her shoulders. “If you marry the Fire Lord, it will help our tribe.”

 

“How?”

 

“Don’t be stupid, you know how.”He let go of her and sighed, looking way older than he really was. “First it would serve as protection; no one would dare attack the home of the Fire Lady. Brandon is also negotiating so that he sends financial help as well, so we can rebuild our home!”

 

Lyanna chewed on her lower lip. Her brother, as always, had a very good point. It would be selfish of her to refuse to go if it greatly benefited her village, her people. Still, she didn’t want to go.

 

“Ned, I am a waterbender.” She whispered, sharing her secret for the first time since she had found it out herself.

 

“Oh...” He murmured. “I… I will talk to Brandon, wait here.” And then he left.

She was being selfish, she knew it. But she was afraid. Afraid of what the Fire Lord really was behind that pretty face of his. What if he was just like his father?

 

 

…….

 

 

Rhaegar started at his work, completely satisfied with it.

 

He had been back at the Fire Palace for a week. He was yet to be married, for he wished for it to be a great celebration with guests from all over the world, a demonstration of unity and peace. The first of many he planned to do. Over the week, he hadn’t had time to spend with his future wife, Lyanna. They had their own routines of preparation and their free time was never in sync.

 

So, during his free time, Rhaegar made Lyanna a necklace.

 

Her brother, Eddard, had told him about this tradition of the Water Tribes and Rhaegar had vowed to make Lyanna a betrothal necklace. Rhaegar chose the prettiest blue stone he could find and carved it carefully, choosing a unique carving he had seen in a tapestry of Fire Lady Rhaenys. He added some red details in the paint, just so it fits better with traditional Fire Nation clothes. She would be wearing blue on their wedding, but some formal occasions would demand an entirely red wardrobe.

 

Rhaegar gently took the necklace in his hands and left his rooms. He knew that Lyanna would be trying on her wedding gown, so he walked down the corridors towards her rooms. There were guards outside of her doors and they were the ones to knock and announce the Fire Lord’s presence. They informed that the Lady Lyanna had asked some minutes to take off her wedding gown, which he granted gladly, he was in no rush.

 

It was one of the mute servants that opened the door for him. Looking at them brought him a great deal of pain, for the fact that his father had cruelly taken off the tongues of all the palace’s servants still haunted him. The previous Fire Lord knew nothing but violence.

 

When he entered, he was greeted by the sight of Lady Lyanna in a scarlet red night robe. He looked down, embarrassed.

 

“Is there something wrong?” He heard her voice and breathed in deeply.

 

“No, nothing.” He went closer and opened his hand to reveal the necklace. “I made this for you. “

 

He watched her closely, determinate to notice all of the possible reactions. First, she was confused and then her eyebrows shot up and she was surprised, but then they moved again and a big range of emotions was visible in her eyes. Her small hand touched his fingers when she took the necklace; her hands were always colder than his and it gave Rhaegar a soothing feeling.

 

“A betrothal necklace.” She whispered, tracing the pattern with her delicate fingers. “You made me a betrothal necklace.”

 

“Don’t you like it?” Rhaegar could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks, his intention hadn’t been to displease her and he was starting to think himself a fool. “Your brother told me about them and I thought you would like to have one.”

 

“I do like it.” She looked back at him, her eyes still a mix of emotions. “I just… didn’t think you would care about Water Tribe traditions.”

 

“Well, you are to be my wife and you are from the Water Tribe, so I ought to learn about your traditions.” The small smile Lyanna tried to hide warmed his heart, he only wished for her to be happy despite the circumstances of their union. “Do you want me to help you to put it on?”

 

“Of course!” She gave it to him and turned around, pulling her hair so that he could have a full view of the back of her neck.

 

Rhaegar carefully put the necklace around her neck and took his time to admire the happy look on her face through the mirror they were both staring at. He took some steps back and allowed her some space, observing as she traced the pattern with her fingers once more, deep in thought. The Fire Lord had done what he had come to do, but he had no wish to leave his bride’s presence. Rhaegar wanted to spend more time with her and an idea popped on his mind.

 

“Have you ever played Pai Sho?”

 

 

……..

 

 

Lyanna’s face hurt after smiling for hours and hours to those entitled rich people of the Fire Nation. Now, she only wanted to punch their cynical faces and go hide in her room, playing Pai Sho with Rhaegar for the entirety of their honeymoon. Speaking of her lord husband, holding his arm was the only thing keeping her sane during her wedding.

 

During the long ceremony, they needed to hold each other’s arms, and Rhaegar would occasionally caress her with his thumb and look at her with a small smile. She knew that, if he could, he would tell her that it was alright. Lyanna was glad that he was the one to be her husband. It could be worse, she was sure.

 

“It will be over soon.” Rhaegar’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to look at him as they walked around the big hall their wedding party was happening. “There will be the banquet, our dance and then we can leave.”

 

“Can we play Pai Sho once this is done?”

 

“Are you so fond of loosing?”

 

“I will crush you one day.” She gave him her best ferocious look. “Just wait for it.”

 

“Oh, I will wait for this day, if it ever comes.” He didn’t smile, but that annoying glint on his eyes said enough.

 

“Look...” Lyanna was about to growl an angry dare at him, but the arrival of General Tywin and his daughter interrupted her.

 

“My monarchs.” The General greeted them by lowering his head. “My most sincere congratulations on your union. May I introduce my daughter, Cersei.”

 

The gorgeous woman took a step forward and lowered her head as well, making her golden hair flow prettily.

 

“My lord, my lady.” She greeted as she straightened herself, her eyes never leaving Rhaegar.

 

Lyanna tensed uncomfortably. Cersei had her eye on her husband. The new Fire Lady didn’t know why it bothered her so much. She didn’t love him… kind off. Why would she feel any jealousy? Still, her heart burst with anger and frustration as she watched the way that woman looked at Rhaegar.

 

“My lord, if you could grant me a minute, there is an urgent matter we must discuss.”

 

“Is it really urgent?” Rhaegar asked and turned to Lyanna when the man nodded. “You don’t mind, do you? I will be back in a second.”

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She joked and gave him the best smile she could manage. “You have a nation to rule, I won’t keep you from it.”

 

“Sorry for this.” He gave her an apologetic smile, putting a rebellious brown lock behind her ear. “And I promise to beat you on Pai Sho again tonight.”

 

That made her truly smile.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

He smiled back at her and left with the general, leaving Lyanna alone with Cersei. The woman’s body language changed, abandoning the lovely demeanor and turning to arrogance in the blink of an eye. She looked Lyanna up and down, a smirk forming in the corner of her lips.

 

“I wonder why he married you.”

 

“What?” Lyanna had heard her, but couldn’t believe the audacity.

 

“Why would Fire Lord Rhaegar marry a savage from the Water Tribes?” She took a few steps forward and smiled prettily. “You have not even dressed appropriately.”

 

“This is a traditional wedding gown from the Southern Water Tribe!” Lyanna nearly roared, her blood starting to boil.

 

“You are not on the Southern Water Tribe anymore!” Cersei giggled and took the same brown lock Rhaegar had put into place and pulled it. “Do you really think the Fire Nation will see you as their lady? That they will accept whatever abomination you give birth to? If you give birth to some lowly waterbender, do you think they will accept the brat as the Fire Lord?”

 

Lyanna was angry… and scared. She had thought about all those things before, and it had haunted her for hours and hours during the night. She had noticed some odd looks the servants gave her, even if most of them couldn’t speak, their eyes always said enough.

 

Lyanna wanted to scream, to attack Cersei and rip that golden hair out of her head. Instead, she just turned around and walked away, the anger and embarrassment ripping at her heart and make tears come to her eyes. She strolled blindly through the hall until she hit someone, almost falling.

 

“My lady, is something amiss?”

 

Lyanna dried her tears in her sleeve before looking up at a beautiful woman wearing the green robes characteristic of the Earth Kingdom. She had long raven hair, kind honey eyes, and brown skin. She gently touched Lyanna’s shoulder and asked the same thing again.

 

“I am fine.” She managed to murmur, straightening herself and breathing deeply. “Just feeling a bit ill.”

 

“Oh, is this illness called Cersei?” The woman looked over Lyanna’s shoulder and her face contorted with anger. “Don’t let her envious lies get to you.”

 

“You know her?”

 

“Unfortunately, I do.” She scoffed and took Lyanna’s arm in hers. “She was rather vocal about her disappointment about the fact that Fire Lord Rhaegar gave the title of General to my husband instead of her younger brother.”

 

“Your husband?”

 

“Oh, of course. We haven’t met yet!” She smiled. “I am Elia, Arthur’s is my husband.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t know he was married.” Lyanna felt a bit guilty because of it; she considered Arthur a friend, but she didn’t even ask about his life, she just talked and talked nonstop. What a good friend she was.

 

“We married recently, he didn’t want to get married before Fire Lord Rhaegar’s plan succeeded. In case he, you know...” She made a pause like she was imagining the possibility. “In case he died.”

 

“I see.” Lyanna felt suddenly uncomfortable by the conversation like she was intruding Elia’s personal space. “How did you know Cersei was the moment for my ‘illness’?”

 

“That’s easy, she’s smiling like the hateful woman she is.” Elia scoffed and rolled her eyes. “She is like that, envious much. Her father keeps filling her head with the fantasy that she will be the Fire Lady, even if Fire Lord Rhaegar is already married to you.” She kept guiding Lyanna through the hall as they walked around casually. “Just remember, you are the Fire Lady now and there is nothing she can do to change it. The Fire Lord is yours, don’t give up to her rambling so easily.” Elia moved closer to Lyanna and whispered into her ear. “Besides, Arthur told me you are and waterbender, go drop the wine on her dress or something.”

 

With that, Elia winked and let go o the girl’s arm, walking away towards her husband, who was a few steps away from talking to General Barristan.

 

Lyanna stayed put, thinking about what she had just heard. Elia’s words had hit something inside her, something that she had been holding back since she left the Southern Water Tribe. Her wildness.

 

As a child, her entire village would call her she-wolf, for her unruly behavior was unlike any other they had seen. She would try to mount a wild polar-bear and try to swim faster than the otter penguins. How many times had she been scolded for following her father to the most dangerous hunts without his permission? She couldn’t count. Yet, the fear of reject from the Fire Nation had turned her into a scared puppy. But not anymore.

She turned and walked firmly back to where she could see her husband talking with General Tywin. Cersei was way too close for her liking, but it was perfect for what she wanted to do. With the resolve she used to have before letting the prospect of the Fire Nation scared her, Fire Lady Lyanna arrived at her husband’s side, grabbed the front of his robes and kissed him.

 

Rhaegar was surprised in the beginning, but it took him only a few seconds to kiss her back, his right hand grabbing her hair while the other went to her waist. It wasn’t a simple kiss. No, they kept kissing, forgetting themselves in the moment. Lyanna was the first to pull away when she was out of breath, but by the way Rhaegar tried to kiss her again right after told her that he had much more experience. It made her warm.

 

“You were away for too long.” She whispered to him, feeling some butterflies fly in her stomach when he smiled.

 

Oh, she was kind of in love with him.

 

…….

 

“General Brynden, can I talk to you?” Rhaegar asked as the Generals left the meeting room one by one.

 

“Oh, of course, my lord.” General Brynden was in a very good mood since the news of his niece Catelyn’s first child with chief Brandon, Rickard. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

 

“My wife is a waterbender, but she has never received any training, I would be very grateful if you could train her yourself.”

 

“It would be an honor, Fire Lord Rhaegar.” Brynden scratched his red beard. “But I don’t think I will the best teacher, I don’t know much about healing.”

 

“Healing?” Rhaegar was a bit confused. Healing was important, but it was not the only skill a waterbender had. “I was talking about teaching her how to fight using her bending, General.”

 

“Oh, but women who are waterbenders cannot learn how to fight!” His face showed his shock with the request. “It is not fit for them.”

 

“This… makes absolutely no sense.” The Fire Lord knew about women who could fight using their waterbending before. “There have been many female water warriors.”

 

“Not from the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Rhaegar.” Brynden said firmly. “Fighting goes against their caring nature.”

 

Rhaegar took a deep breath, not believing in what he had just heard. If his mother, Rhaella, had been there to listen to what Brynden had said, she would have sent a fireball at his direction. General Brynden was lucky that Fire Lord Rhaegar was a much calmer individual.

 

“General, with all due respect,” He started after taking some seconds to breathe calmly. “We are not on the Northern Water Tribe, we are in the Fire Nation, where all benders are equals. My wife is from the Southern Water Tribe and they have the same mindset.” He could see Brynden’s face souring. “If you don’t want to train her, I will write to the Northern Water Tribe so they can send someone just for her.”

 

“There is no need for it, my lord.” The waterbender informed rather frustrated. “I will train Fire Lady Lyanna in the waterbending arts. When can she start?”

 

“I will talk to her and send someone to inform you.” Rhaegar had to hold back his smile, he needed to keep a serious mask if he wanted to be seen seriously. He still had enemies who wanted to spread dissent into his ranks. “Thank you, General.”

 

Rhaegar left in the blink of an eye, rushing to the gardens where he knew his wife would be. Living in the south pole, Lyanna had never seen much green before arriving in the Fire Palace and she was madly in love with the garden and it’s flowers, always spending most of her day around them. Maybe one of the new tapestries of the meeting room could show his wife among the flowers. He would ask her about it.

 

He entered the gardens and saw Lyanna sitting in one of the Pai Sho tables. Arthur’s wife, Elia, was there with her, apparently teaching her some tricks. They didn’t notice his approach, so he could listen closely to what they were talking.

 

“What if I move this one?” Lyanna pointed at one of the pieces.

 

“Notice the other pieces close to her.” Elia pointed. “You would lose the piece. Remember to always look at the full board before moving.”

 

“Alright, it makes sense.”

 

“Trying to learn how to defeat me, wife?” Rhaegar spoke up and both women gasped in surprise, he had scared them.

 

“It’s only a matter of time, husband.” Lyanna smirked. “Elia is teaching me and when I understand how this game really works, it’s over for you!”

 

He snorted and she pouted at him.

 

“Elia, will you leave us alone for a moment?” The Fire Lord turned to her. “I must speak with Lyanna.”

 

“Of course, my lord.” She stood up, lowered her head a bit, winked at Lyanna mischievously and left.

 

“You can’t just interrupt my training like this.” Lyanna collected the pieces and put them back into their bag.

 

“I have come to offer you a different time of training.” He saw her face turning red and laughed softly. “Not _that,_ you pervert woman!” Her face got even redder as she looked down. “I have asked General Brynden to train you to become a proper waterbender.”

 

“What?” Lyanna raised her head. “You… you really mean that?”

 

“Of course.” He smiled. “I thought you would like learning it.”

 

Lyanna threw herself at his arms and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest, saying ‘thank you’ over and over again. Rhaegar hugged her back, caressing her hair with his long fingers. They stayed like that for minutes, even after Lyanna stopped whispering. There, just holding each other.

 

“Would you like to go to the beach?” The Fire Lord suggested in a low voice, he was feeling inclined to just stay like that, holding her. Rhaegar had been busy in the past few days like the universe didn’t want him to spend some time with his wife. He had missed her company.

 

“Oh, does this mean you have time for me?” She asked playfully, raising her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Only thirty more seconds.” He joked and looked up to the sky, checking the time by the sun’s position.

 

“Then I want to stay like this a bit longer.” She rolled her eyes and buried her face in his chest again.

 

Rhaegar chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He still had important matters to attend to, but he could ignore them for a day and spend it with his wife. His generals would have to survive without him for an entire day. A hard challenge for them, it seemed.

 

“I have all day to spend with you, Lyanna.” He smiled softly and pulled away from her. “Now, let’s go to the beach.”

 

“Alright.” Lyanna’s big smile made his chest warm. “It’s a race.”

 

“What?”

 

She had already ran off.

 

“That woman will be the death of me.” The Fire Lord murmurs, holding back a smile. “Well, I can’t let her win.”

 

And he ran after her.

 

 

……

 

 

Lyanna was exhausted. She was sweating everywhere and breathing heavily. General Brynden was a rough teacher, but she was learning. During the first sessions, the general had beaten her quite badly. She didn’t complain to Elia or to her husband and hid all the bruises, Lyanna didn’t want to interrupt the training at all. As the days passed, the Fire Lady could hold herself better against the master but was still far from ever defeating him.

 

“Focus, Lady Lyanna!” With a swift movement of his arms, General Brynden sent an exaggerated amount of water towards her, it hit Lyanna with unimaginable strength and sent her back, falling hard on the ground.

 

“I think I have had enough for today.” She groans to herself and slowly gets back on her feet. “General Brynden, I think this is enough.”

 

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed respectfully, but there was scorn in his eyes. He still thought her unworthy. “We will train again when it suits you.”

 

Lyanna just nodded and used her bending to take all the water off her body, drying herself immediately. She then grabbed the skirt of her gown and walked towards where Elia was sitting with baby Nymeria, her _adorable_ daughter. Ashara, Arthur’s sister and Elia’s close friend, had arrived with the couple to help to raise her niece. Lyanna had spoken to her on some occasions but still felt a bit awkward around the woman.

 

“You don’t seem as focused as in the other days, Lady Lyanna.” Elia pointed out, a worried look on her face. “Did something happen?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lyanna shrugged after sitting down and taking one of the berries. “I have been feeling more tired lately, but nothing that seems serious.”

 

“Maybe you are pregnant,” Ashara suggested and made both women look at her. “What? Elia, you told me yourself that before finding out you were pregnant, you had been feeling really tired!”

 

“Well… That’s true.” Elia cuddled Nymeria. “You should see a healer, Lady Lyanna.”

 

“Oh, if you both think I might be pregnant, then I will see the healer.” Lyanna was aware that the possibilities of her being pregnant were huge. She and Rhaegar had been sharing the same room for nearly two moons. It was only a matter of time. “But enough about me, you have to tell me more about your trip, Elia.”

 

“Oh, it was wonderful to see my family again.” Her dear friend smiled as she started talking about her family, “My niece, Arianne, is growing fiercer as she can be. Doran thinks she might be a bender! We are all so excited! The last bender in our family was our grandmother!”

 

Lyanna drifted off.

 

What if her son wasn’t born a bender? What if he was born a _waterbender_ instead of a firebender? Would Rhaegar love him less? Would he resent her in some way? Lyanna hadn’t forgotten Cersei’s venomous words at her wedding. Even after she had been sent away to wed Rhaegar’s distant cousin, Robert, her venom still haunted the Fire Lady. She put a hand on her stomach, clutching the cloth.

 

“Fire Lady Lyanna, are you feeling alright?” Ashara’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “You are pale.”

 

 _I was born pale._ She thought to herself before smiling weakly and rising to her feet. “I think I will see the healer now.”

 

“Do you wish us to go with you?” Elia asked with clear worry on her voice, adjusting Nymeria on her arms so that she could stand up.

 

“There’s no need to!” Lyanna said quickly. “Besides, if I am sick, it could make Nymeria sick and I don’t want that.” She smiled softly at the baby in her friend's arms. “I will see him alone, don’t worry.”

 

“If you insist.” Lyanna could see her friend didn’t like the idea.

 

Lyanna went for the healer’s office. The healer was old Aemon, Rhaegar’s great-granduncle. Court’s gossip liked to say that he was a useless blind man, but Lyanna didn’t believe that. Whenever they approached each other on the corridors, the man always knew it was her, even when she came from behind him. Aemon had this odd ability that no one could understand or explain. Once, Lyanna had asked Rhaegar about it.

 

“ _I feel like he has some connection with the spirits.” Her husband told her as they laid together in the bed, his elegant fingers playing with her hair. “They whisper to him, telling my uncle about what is happening around him.”_

 

Lyanna had a hard time believing in spirits. After years of suffering, the Southern Water Tribe had lost most of their faith in the old tales. Ancient magical beings hadn't protected her people against the Fire Nation’s many attacks.

 

“Oh, the Fire Lady has come to pay me a visit,” Aemon said just as Lyanna opened the door. “Come in, come in. Would you like some tea?”

 

“No, thank you.” She smiles at the man, even though he can’t see it. “I came here because I have been feeling a little bit ill.”

 

“Oh, what are you feeling, my dear?”

 

“I have been feeling tired lately, more than normal. I am also having these annoying headaches for some time now.”

 

Aemon stayed silent for a few seconds, murmured to himself for some more and turned to his tea, adding something to it and turning to give the cup to her.

 

“Drink this, my Lady.”

 

“What did you put in it?” She took it and took a sip, it tasted really good.

 

“Something to help you with nausea you might feel in the next few days.”

 

“Do you know what’s wrong with me, then?” She drank the rest of the tea.

 

“Oh, there is nothing wrong, my dear.” He smiled gently at her. “You are pregnant.”

 

 

………

 

 

“Again! They did it again!” Lyanna sat up on their bed, took his hand in hers and placed it on her huge belly. “Feel it...”

 

Rhaegar felt it. The kick of his strong baby. He smiled and rose to give his wife a long kiss, pulling her closer to him. She giggled and kissed him back, resting her head against his shoulder right after. She closed her eyes and Rhaegar kissed the top of her head, resting his mouth there and closing his eyes. They stayed like that, something that had become a sort of routine for them. Lyanna’s delicious sunflower scent filled every bit of his mind and he sighed. He loved her smell, the taste of her skin, the color of her eyes…

 

Someone knocked on the door.

 

“Yes?” He groaned, irritated for being forced to turn his attention away from Lyanna.

 

“My Lord, your mother is calling for you.” The guard outside his door informed him. “It’s about Healer Aemon.”

 

He turned to ask Lyanna if she would be alright, but she put her index finger on his lips and said that he could go. The Fire Lord kissed her again and rose from the bed, putting on a robe so he did not leave his chambers half-naked. He followed the silent servant his mother had sent for him. Rhaegar arrived at his uncle’s door and saw his mother’s new husband, Bonifer waiting by it.

 

Bonifer was an old guard from Rhaella’s family. He had grown up with the previous Fire Lady and they had been in love for years, even after Rhaella was forced to wed Fire Lord Aerys. Now, they were finally reunited and married, their love had never faltered.

 

“Bonifer, how is my uncle?”

 

“I don’t think I am the one who should tell you.” He smiled weakly. “Rhaella is waiting for you inside.”

 

“Mother told me about the news, congratulations are in order.”

 

“Oh, we are very happy.” Bonifer’s attitude changed. “Rhaella thought she was too old to get pregnant again and the news almost made her pass out.”

 

“I can only imagine how my mother felt.” Rhaegar smiled but soon went serious again. “But this is a talk for later.”

 

“Of course, of course.” Bonifer looked guilty. “Go in, my Lord.”

 

Rhaegar entered the chambers to see his lady mother sitting by his uncle’s bed. Aemon laid there, breathing slowly and looking nothing like the energetic young man he usually was.

 

“Rhaegar, you have arrived.” His mother said relieved. “Your uncle is unwell… I think he doesn’t have much time left.”

 

“I know I don’t, Rhaella.” Aemon’s weak voice caught their attention. “That’s why I asked for my nephew.”

 

Rhaegar squeezed his mother’s hand and went to kneel by the old man’s bed.

 

“Uncle, how are you feeling?”

 

“Like I am dying, but that’s exactly what is happening, so there is no problem in that.”  


“You are not dying!” Rhaella hissed.

 

“I am, sweet niece, I am.” He said sadly. “But first I must tell you something, Rhaegar. Something I have kept hidden for too long.”

 

He raised his hand and made a very suave movement, it caused a breeze to blow Rhaegar’s long hair and made some papers fall for the table nearby.

 

“Uncle Aemon… You are an airbender.” Rhaella whispered to herself, shocked by the unexpected information.

 

“Not only a bender, sweet Rhae,” He lowered his hand again and smiled at her.

 

“The Avatar.” Rhaegar realized in awe. “But how?”

 

“My mother was a non-bender from one of the Air Temples, she married my father when she moved to the Fire Nation with her family. No one expected that the Avatar would be born within the Fire Nation, so they never searched for me.” He looked sad. “When I realized what I was, Fire Lord Baelor had already started building up the Fire Nation’s army and I knew that if I came out as the Avatar, he would wish to use my power in the war. I couldn’t allow it, but nor did I have the courage to go against my family.”

 

Rhaegar didn’t blame him. It took him many years to finally overcome the love he had for his father, even in his madness. Family. A family was one of the things he cared most and plotting Aerys’ demise had hurt him deeply. He was mad, but he was he father. He was mad, but he hadn’t always been like that. He had been good. He used to put Rhaegar in his lap and tell him tales about dragons and ancient battles. To go against your family means to go against your heart.

 

“Rhaegar, my boy.” He called for him again. “If only I had chosen differently then… Maybe you wouldn’t have needed to plot against your own father.”

 

“What happened is my father’s fault, not yours.” He took his uncle’s hand. “Don’t let this haunt you.”

 

“But it does my boy.” Aemon sighed deeply. “Still, after telling you, I think I might finally feel truly at peace.”

 

After whispering that, Old Aemon closed his eyes for the last time and a servant came storming in.

 

“My Lord, Fire Lady Lyanna has gone into labor.”

 

 

……..

 

 

“Aelora, stop!” Aemon yelled at his younger sister, who was pulling his long dark curls. “Val, make her stop!”

 

Valaena, who was braiding Nymeria’s hair only looked at her brother with her big pinkish eyes before turning to talk to her friend. It was Daenerys, who was playing with Allyria, who walked to Aemon and convinced Aelora to stop pulling his hair.

 

“Lya, Aelora is being mean to Aemon!” Daenerys came to her.

 

“Leave her here with me.” Lyanna smiled and picked up her youngest daughter. “I will keep an eye on her.”

 

Dany smiled and ran back to Allyria. Lyanna cuddled her daughter, who was clearly sleepy. Twelve years had passed since she had married Rhaegar and her family had grown. A year after Aemon, came Valaena with her silver hair and unique pink eyes, and Daenerys, Rhaegar’s half-sister. Ned had come to visit Lyanna and ended up falling for Arthur’s sister, Ashara. They got married and had sweet Allyria. Aelora was the youngest child living in the Fire Palace, she was only five and was extremely energetic.

 

Aemon was a firebender, a very talented one. Rhaegar was the proudest father whenever he returned from their training sessions. Daenerys was also incredibly talented and was already showing signs that she would one day be able to use the blue flames that only the best firebenders were able to control.

 

Valaena, on the other hand, was a waterbender, and a very ferocious one. Her temper was shorter than Aemon’s and Rhaegar would joke that their elements had been changed. Aelora was still rather young to show any signs of bending, but Lyanna had a feeling she would take after her father firebending.

 

“Lyanna.” Rhaegar called and she turned with a big smile on her face, only for it to drop when she saw many men surrounding her husband.

 

“Is there something wrong?” She rose to her feet, holding Aelora tighter in her arms. “Should I call the children?”

 

“Just Aemon.” Rhaegar’s eyes had an excited glint in them, he was pleased with something and that was enough to calm her a bit. “Something I have been suspecting since his birth has proven to be true.”

 

“Aelora, dear.” Lyanna was still suspicious, but she put her youngest on the ground. “Can you go and call Aemon for me, please?”

 

The child only nodded and ran, leaving her parents alone with the men.

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“Lya.” He took her face between his hands, caressing her cheeks. “These men say that Aemon might be the Avatar.”

 

“The Avatar?” She couldn’t believe it. The last Avatar had been a airbender and her Aemon was a firebender, it made no sense. “That can’t be right.”

 

“My Lady, if I may.” One of the men spoke up and took a step forward. “Your son was born right after Avatar Aemon died and Fire Lord Rhaegar told us how connected he feels to his namesake’s old room and books. The chances of him being the Avatar are high.”

 

When she was about to reply, her son touched her arm and almost made her jump in surprise, turning to look at him.

 

“Mother, you called me?”

 

“Aemon, son.” Rhaegar smiled at him. “These men have a very important question to ask you.”

 

Three of the men stepped forward, each one opening a box. Each one had a different toy.

“Prince Aemon, please choose one.”

 

Aemon was confused. His gray eyes went from the box to his father’s and then Lyanna’s. She nudged him forward, it would do him no harm to choose one of the toys and prove those men wrong once and for all. Aemon picked a green toy gently, looking at it for a bit.

 

“I want this one.”

 

The men started whispering energetically. They closed the boxes and bowed their heads.

 

“Avatar Aemon, we are at your service.” The one that seemed the leader spoke up and Lyanna’s heart nearly stopped.

 

Her son was the Avatar. Her baby boy… The Avatar. If the last one had been an Airbender, that meant that Aemon was, in fact, a waterbender all along.

 

“Father, what’s this about?” Aemon turned to his father, confusion all over his face.

 

“My son, you are the Avatar.” Rhaegar knelt in front of his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You can control the four elements.”

 

“You will need to leave the Fire Nation in order to learn how to bend the other elements...”

 

“My mother is a waterbender!” Aemon interrupted. “Can’t she teach me?”

 

“Aemon, dear.” She found her voice again. “I am not a master, I am not fit to train you.”

 

“Oh...” He lowered his head. “But I can come back, right?”

 

“Of course.” Rhaegar raised the boy’s head. “This is your home and we are your family, you will always be welcomed here.”

 

That seemed to cheer him up.

 

“Can I go tell my sisters and the others?”

 

“Of course, go ahead.” Rhaegar smiled as their son ran off.

 

“Fire Lord Rhaegar, Fire Lady Lyanna, if you excuse us, we must send word that we have found the Avatar.” The leader bowed and turned to the other to leave.

 

Lyanna and Rhaegar were left alone.

 

“Lyanna, I know when something is bothering you.” Her husband grabbed her hand to kiss it, pulling her closer. “What’s wrong?”

 

“If Aemon is the Avatar, this means that he is actually a waterbender.” She whispered.

 

“Well, yes.” Rhaegar looked confused. “Why is this bothering you?”

 

“If… If he wasn’t the Avatar, he would be a waterbender.” She looked down. “Your first born… a waterbender.”

Rhaegar stayed silent and Lyanna feared his reaction.

 

“Lyanna, do you think I would love our soon any less because of it?” He whispered to her, his voice sounded hurt. “My own son?”

 

“I… I don’t know.” She raised her head to meet his eyes. “What if people refused to see a waterbender as the Fire Lord? Would you side with them?”

 

“Lyanna… What?” Rhaegar held her face. “All my reign had been about a new Fire Nation, a new world. Do you really think I would side against my own son? In favor of people still living in the past?”

 

“I have always been scared of this, Rhaegar...” Lyanna couldn’t hide her fears anymore. “I remember the looks on our wedding night and I remember how people reacted when Valaena turned out to be a waterbender.”

 

“Lyanna...” Rhaegar’s voice failed and he kissed her softly. “I would _never_ love you or our son any less if he wasn’t the Avatar. We have been married for twelve years, building a life together and making three new lives in the process.” He kissed her again and again. “You are the love of my life and our children are my greatest treasure.”

 

Lyanna couldn’t hold her sobs anymore and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Rhaegar hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. For all those years, Lyanna had lived with that insecurity, and to be free of it for the first time in many years was a blessing.

 

“I love you.” She whispered against his soft skin.

 

“I love you too.” He whispers back.

 


End file.
